Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Halloween 2017 General Event Credits Organizers: Scroll Badges: Event Icon: Event Banner: Event Divider/Border Image: Shajana Halloween Release Banner: Tricks and Treats Every five to fifteen minutes, a special trick or treat will appear on the next page. When clicked, a little pumpkin bucket will appear at the top of your scroll (if you didn't have one already from previous year's events), and you can click on it to see the tricks and treats you have collected. See here for more information. If the pumpkin bucket was obtained in one of the previous Trick or Treat events, the new tricks and treats are placed in there together with the ones from previous years, separated by a spooky border with the newly caught sprites beneath it. If members couldn't participate in the event from previous years, they have the chance to get a pumpkin bucket badge by joining the new Trick or Treat event in 2016. Hovering your cursor over the badge gives a message saying "2010 Trick-or-Treat"; this is the standard message for everyone's badge regardless of the year obtained, as the site recycles 2010's pumpkin badge for each new year's event. This year there are 50 tricks and treats to be collected in total: As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT 2017 1.gif ToT 2017 2.gif ToT 2017 3.gif ToT 2017 4.gif ToT 2017 5.gif ToT 2017 6.gif ToT 2017 7.gif ToT 2017 8.png ToT 2017 9.png ToT 2017 10.gif ToT 2017 11.gif ToT 2017 12.png ToT 2017 13.gif ToT 2017 14.gif ToT 2017 15.gif ToT 2017 16.gif ToT 2017 17.gif ToT 2017 18.gif ToT 2017 19.gif ToT 2017 20.png ToT 2017 21.gif ToT 2017 22.png ToT 2017 23.gif ToT 2017 24.gif ToT 2017 25.png ToT 2017 26.png ToT 2017 27.png ToT 2017 28.gif ToT 2017 29.png ToT 2017 30.gif ToT 2017 31.png ToT 2017 32.gif ToT 2017 33.gif ToT 2017 34.gif ToT 2017 35.gif ToT 2017 36.gif ToT 2017 37.png ToT 2017 38.png ToT 2017 39.gif ToT 2017 40.gif ToT 2017 41.png ToT 2017 42.gif ToT 2017 43.gif ToT 2017 44.gif ToT 2017 45.png ToT 2017 46.gif ToT 2017 47.gif ToT 2017 48.gif ToT 2017 49.gif ToT 2017 50.gif Artist Credits for Tricks and Treats Halloween Trick or Treating Halloween Trick or Treating It’s time for trick-or-treating—only this time, you have an unexpected visitor... Players are given the choice of 8 Halloween breed hatchlings, from which they will pick one to keep for the duration of the event. Once a hatchling has been selected, players are then able to dress up their hatchling, get candy or access the Store to buy new outfits (store unlocks on Day 2 of the event). Special Note: Some issues have been found on-site regarding certain dress up outfits not showing for users. If this is happening to you, refreshing your browser's cache will fix this. On Windows, this is done by Ctrl + F5. Those on Mac will vary depending on the browser they use- with most, this can be found in the Settings menu. Halloween 2017 event demo.png|An example of the Dress Up menu. Halloween 2017 before candy.png|An example of the Get Candy menu (before collection). Halloween 2017 after candy.png|An example of the Get Candy menu (after collection). In the Get Candy menu, players can send their hatchling to collect a piece of candy once every hour. When doing so, the player and a randomly-selected visitee will recieve one piece of candy; the dressed up hatchling of that visitee will then be visible on the player's Get Candy page, along with a tally of how many hatchlings they have seen. If a player is the visitee to another player, then a piece of candy from the interaction is automatically added to their account and the hatchling that visited is shown on their Get Candy page (which also updates the tally on how many hatchlings they have seen). Each dragon visible on the Get Candy page contains a link to the dressed up dragon's own page (which will also show the owner's scroll name), if the scroll owner has allowed their scroll to be publicly viewable. In the Dress Up menu, players are able to access their inventory of items and then use them to dress their hatchling in different ways. Players can layer on multiple items that pertain a hatchling body part, and re-arrange how they display using the re-ordering menu below the inventory menu. By default, the Ghost outfit is available in the player's inventory when first starting. On Day 2, the Store page opened up, revealing a section where players can trade candy for new outfits. Each new day sees the release of a new outfit(s) both in the store and to the player's inventory: *Day 2: Wizard robes were released, with players given a green version and black, red and blue available in the Store to buy. *Day 3: Ballerina outfits were released, with players given a pink version, and black and white available in the Store to buy. *Day 4: Pirate outfits were released, with players given red and navy versions, and a black available in the Store to buy. A Mummy outfit also became available in the Store to buy. *Day 5: Knight outfits were released, with players given a silver version, and gold available in the Store to buy. *Day 6: Fairy outfits were released, with players given a pink version, and lavender and yellow available in the Store to buy. Show/Hide Official Descriptions Gallery Trivia *The Wizard costume's four color variations match the colors of the four houses in Hogwarts: red and gold for Gryffindor, green and silver for Slytherin, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, and yellow and black for Hufflepuff.http://dragcave.wikia.com/index.php?title=Currently_Being_Released&diff=82722&oldid=82720 *The 'default' base uses the face of, and head costume pieces for, Shadow Walkers. *The parrots in the pirate costume are intended to be a Scarlet Macaw, a Blue and Gold Macaw, and a Military Macaw.http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Currently_Being_Released?curid=2931&diff=82741&oldid=82734 *The knight costume is loosely designed after the armor worn by Saber (King Arthur/Artoria) and Archer (Gilgamesh) from the Fate series. New Halloween Dragon 2017 Fact: * Added here. Rumour: * Added here. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding & Re-Releases Previous Halloween dragons are able to breed and produce Halloween eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former Halloween eggs. The breeding period will start on October 25th and last for a week to November 1st. *Abandoned Page on DC For the first time on Dragon Cave, previous year's Halloween dragons are now available to be caught as Cave-Born eggs from their own unique biome. There are no scroll limits, however this biome will disappear at the end of the event. On the dragon's View page, their biome is listed as "Cave". References Recent Releases *September 2017 Release **Bauta Dragon **Spinel Wyvern Category:Browse